Twelfth Day of October
by dualstrike
Summary: Tired of the torment and whispering about his lifestyle, Namine Ritsu is down to the lowest point in his life and simply wants the day to end. Once he gets home, he learns something very meaningful. Summary kind of sucks. :'D Rated K-K . HBD Raitsu!


**Twelfth Day of October - A Vocaloid/UTAU oneshot  
**_**At one of the lowest point of his life, Ritsu Namine thinks that no one remembered his own birthday. However, that's not the case.**_

**Rated – K+ for mild language**

**Couples – None; hinted Ritsu x Ruko at the end**

**A/N – HAPPY BIRTHDAY RITSU. You're my favorite UTAUloid and VIPPERloid and god ILU. 8C /grabs Ritsu and um runs around**

**Oh, and I do not own Vocaloid and/or UTAU or the characters. I simply own the story. If I owned eiter one of them um hell would freeze over. 8D Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Wishes never did come true for Namine Ritsu, no matter how many times he wished, no matter how many falling stars he saw. No matter how many good deeds he did. Nothing came true for him. Everything resulted in bad luck and bad karma. Everything, absolutely everything. There was nothing good in his life.

He managed to get teased every day. That or he would see people whisper about him, _"Is that a boy or a girl. I can't tell." "Is he gay?"_ The whispering never ended; it would always continue. More than once, he wanted to shout _THERE'S NOTHING FUCKING WRONG WITH ME._ However, he didn't. He remained polite and quiet. He would always eat his lunch and simply try and ignore everyone.

Ritsu was easily angered.

His temper tantrums scared everyone to death, except for Yokune Ruko of course. He tried not to get angry; it always resulted in someone getting crushed by his own twenty-five tons or him picking up something that weighed 10 tons or more and throwing it at said person. Either way, they were always in the hospital when he was done with them.

Ritsu got jealous very easily.

Hatsune Miku. He fucking hated her. Everything about her. She was perfect, everyone loved her, her fans always destroyed those who opposed her (OK, maybe not but they were still crazy). Everything about her was peachy. She got everything she wanted.

Ritsu was cruel to her and yet she remained kind to him. She got him presents around Christmas time and gave him chocolates on Valentine's day. Not the chocolates from the store, but ones she made. Usually, the other Vocaloid and UTAUs got the ones from the stores when she handed them out.

But not Ritsu.

They weren't the best chocolates, in fact they tasted horrible, but for some reason the male UTAU always finished them off. Whatever, they didn't mean anything to him. Miku probably wanted to be the different one from the group and not make fun of him. It was all an act, Ritsu growled to himself. The only friends he really had were the other VIPPERs, Defoko, Momo, Neru and Haku - mainly because they were weird themselves.

He never celebrated his birthday with a big group; it was usually with his only friends. Tei always made a wonderful cake and then they would do something fun. Most of the time they went to different amusement parks to enjoy the day. It was fun, but...

Ritsu wanted people to care about him. He wanted love and affection.

He was never gonna get it, it seemed.

* * *

The day Ritsu finally had enough was actually the day on his birthday. The UTAUloid was in the park, enjoying the small birthday meal Teto, Ruko and Tei made for him. There was a nice variety of food, mostly wheat and sweets, but it always did taste good. He would of enjoyed it more if he didn't hear the damn whispering.

"Go ask her."

"You mean him."

"No, it's a girl."

"It's obviously a guy!"

The trap darted his eyes towards two twins that were talking. Finally, one stood up and made his way over to where Ritsu was sitting. "Um… Are you a boy or a girl?" The person asked. The question echoed through the male's mind. He growled with anger, throwing the empty box on the ground as he stood up, surprisingly towering over the younger male, who was pretty much cowering in fear. "Obviously that is none of your business!" The trap pushed the male out of the way and began to run.

It was always like this. They questioned everything he did. Everything. They never questioned the _normal_ Vocaloids or UTAUS! No! They always had to question the VIPPERs! It was wrong, rude, disgraceful, _embarrassing_. They treated him like an absolute freak. They judged him.

They didn't even know him.

All he wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Ritsu hated today, he simply hated it. He refused to cry, however. He wasn't weak, crying showed absolute weakness. The male quickly wiped his eyes, cursing under his breath. He hated thinking about what people said, hell he didn't even know why he was crying.

Maybe because he felt like everyone would eventually forget him when he finally disappeared.

* * *

He managed to race down the street without running into one of those neighbors that wanted to 'help' him. Ha. They never cared about him at all; they thought he was a freak as well. They all thought that. No one cared. All they cared about was 'if the cross dressing boy is still being weird'. Fuckers. All of them can go die in a hole.

Ritsu's pace slowed down. No one would be home. Ruko was working as always, Teto, Ted, Rook and Miko always had some sort of crazy plan and Tei was stalking someone. They had told him that they were going to be busy all day. Tei promised to make him a cake.

He really did feel like crying. There was no one to celebrate his own birthday with. The UTAU was mentally kicking himself and regretting being rude to the other VOCALOID and UTAUs. Maybe, just maybe, if he was nice to them then they would be his friend and express happiness with him.

Whatever, it was too late now.

He unlocked the door and slammed the door open. "Why the fuck is it so dark in here," Ritsu growled, quickly turning on the lights. What happened next almost gave him a heart attack though.

"_**SURPRISE!**_" Almost everyone Ritsu knew came out of their hiding place (Hell, people even came from under Ritsu's own feet. What the hell? Could his house even fit this many people?). The frighten trap looked around the room at the smiling faces. "I... _What_?"

A certain bubbly chimera ran up to the other UTAU and hugged him, trying to pick him up. Damn twenty-five ton. "Ritsuuuu-chan, it's your basuday of course~! Did you forget?" The female looked at him with bulging dark pink eyes. "U-Uh.. No, I-I mean what are you guys doing here."

Rook held a finger in the air, "We live here, duh."

"I mean this very moment!" Ritsu shouted at the male. "I thought you guys were... Busy." He looked around the room, and then back at Rook's dumb grinning face. "We lied. We wanted your day to be special! After all.." He continued before Miko Ooka stood up, smiling, "Ri-chan's been having such a rough week!" She ran over and hugged him, nuzzling her face against his revealing stomach.

The male trap pet the female before speaking, "Why is everyone here?" He asked as Lily walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ruko invited us here! We didn't want to miss out on your special day." She gave him a quick thumbs up.

All Ritsu could do was blink, too stunned to say anything. "I..." The blond Vocaloid quickly shushed him. "We got cake, presents, food and of course other party shit." She motioned her head over to the table that was filled with presents, food, etc. Once again, Ritsu could not speak. The room was silent.

Finally, a certain teal haired Vocaloid broke the silence. She shoved a present in his arms with a grin. "Happy birthday, Namine-chan!" Miku rocked back and forth on her feet as the red head looked at it, like he didn't know what to do with it. "Open it up, silly!"

He nodded and began to tear at the wrapper. It looked like a photo album. Miku smiled and looked at everyone, mostly at the UTAUs attending the special event. "Myself and the others over there put it together!"

Momone Momo quickly stood up, walking to Ritsu. She pulled out a handkerchief (She always knew when someone needed one) and dabbed Ritsu's eyes gently. "You always look at the negative side of life... So we put together this album so in case you get sad... Y-You can look at it." The 3rd UTAU of the UTAU girls looked like she herself was gonna cry. She quickly excused herself, exiting the room. Defoko quickly followed to make sure she was OK.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Ritsu whispered to everyone. Len quickly stood up and placed a hand on Ritsu's shoulder. "Then don't. Just enjoy the party. You should probably thank Ruko too; she was the one who planned this whole thing from the start of September...!"

Speaking of which, there was only one VIPPER that wasn't there - Ruko. The birthday trap quickly excused himself from the room to find Ruko. It wasn't a tough errand to do, considering Ruko always had a favorite spot besides the coffee shop and her bed. The male opened the door to the roof and sure enough, the hermaphrodite was there.

Ruko glanced at Ritsu and waved him over with a smile. Once he got to the railing, she stood up and looked at Ritsu. "Ruko, I... I..." He began, but the taller woman placed a gloved finger on his lips. "You're welcome. Ritsu, we all care about you. We're all here for you as well. We love you." She whispered to him.

Ritsu hiccuped. The air was silent, and finally after a few minutes he burst into tears, his makeup running a bit. Ruko pulled him into a soft hug, smiling gently.

"Happy birthday, Ritsu."

* * *

**It's crap, I know but I love Ritsu like a lot. D: I also rushed it since I was on a very tight schedule and I actually have a HUGE test tomorrow followed by my sister's own birthday so I only had today to finish it. Sorry!**

**Happy birthday Ritsu, we love you~!**


End file.
